sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Digital Complex
thumbVorkommen: NullSec, Region Delve Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Popup: ''Pirate Hideout - The local pirates have taken an interest in the recently discovered gas clouds and the possibilities they offer for the booster industry. They've se themselves up here, engaging in various activities. Resistance is bound to be heavy, but the rewards promise to be great. Especially for those skilled in hacking mainframes, for the pirates are storing all kinds of information and data here, particularly regarding the booster industry.'' Diese "Kampf Data Site" war lange Zeit eine Data Signatur (bzw. Radar), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben Der Komplex hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Allerdings kann man auch aus dem ersten Abschnitt auch direkt in den dritten gelangen; jedoch besteht im zweiten Abschnitt (Stone Chapel Learning Zone) die Chance, begehrte Skillbücher zu ergattern, also lohnt es sich, auch dort hinein zu fliegen. Man benötigt Hacking Skills auf 4, um über den ersten Abschnitt hinaus gelangen zu können. Die Beschleunigungstore können durchflogen werden, ohne dass ein Schiff abgeschossen werden muss. Erster Abschnitt - Delivery Zone thumb|Digital Complex - Delivery ZoneIn einer Wolke ist eine kleine Struktur mit 4 aneinandergereihten Silos. Sie wird eingerahmt durch zwei Beschleunigungstore; das linke ist das Gate to Stone Chapel Learning Zone, das rechte ist das Gate to the Factory Zone. Seltsamerweise gibt es hier nicht nur Blood Raider Schiffe. Die Security Guards sind zum Teil Serpentis. Gegner *3 Battleships - Blood Raider Security Guard (Core Grand Admoral/Lord Admiral) *2-3 Elite Cruiser - Blood Raider Security Guard (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *2-3 Cruiser - Blood Raider Security Guard (Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *2-3 Elite Frigates - Blood Raider Security Guard (Elder Corpii Follower/Herald/Upholder/Worshipper) - web/scramble *7 Battlecruiser - Blood Raider Gate Guard (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) *6-8 Cruiser - Blood Raider Gate Guard (Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *6-7 Elite Frigates - Blood Raider Gate Guard (Elder Corpii Collector/Seeker) -'' Tracking Disruptor'' *6-8 Destroyer - Blood Raider Gate Guard (Corpior Cleric/Friar) Die Gegner sind zu Beginn passiv. Bei Beschuss reagieren alle mit Gegenfeuer. Annäherung aktiviert die Gegner sowieso. Strukturen: Keine Beute. Zweiter Abschnitt - Stone Chapel Learning Zone thumb|Digital Complex - Stone Chapel Learning ZoneMittelpunkt dieses Abschnittes ist ein "Flawed Arkonor"Asteroid; er wird von zwei Steinkapellen umrahmt. In diesem Abschnitt sind die Gegner teilweise passiv, bis man sie angreift. Gegner *3-4 Battleships - Blood Raider Gate Guard (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *3-4 Elite Frigates - Blood Raider Gate Guard (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider) *3 Elite Cruiser - Blood Raider Stone Guardian (Elder Corpum Arch Templar/Priest/Revenant/Sage) - NOS/Tracking Disruptor *5-7 Battlecruiser - Blood Raider Stone Guardian (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) *2 Cruiser - Blood Raider Stone Guardian (Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage) Es gibt hier 6 Training Cubes, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Skillbuch Nanite Control *Skillbuch Neurotoxin Control *Skillbuch Neurotoxin Recovery *17 Successful Torture Techniques (Scherzgegenstand) *Cartography, The Art of Treasure Map Making (Scherzgegenstand) *Me, Myself and Plunder (Scherzgegenstand) *Navigation for Dummies (Scherzgegenstand) *Pillaging 101 (Scherzgegenstand) *The Little Pirat That Could (Scherzgegenstand) Diese Training Cubes vertragen beliebig viele erfolglose Knackversuche, im Gegensatz zu den normalen Data Sites platzen sie nicht ''nach einem zweiten erfolglosen Knackvesuch. Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor: Gate to the Factory Zone. Man kann diesen Flawed Arkonor übrigens durchaus schürfen. Jedoch ist dieses beschädigte Arkonor so gut wie nichts wert. Eine Einheit lässt sich bei perfekten Refiningskills zu 10 Tritanium und 2 Zydrine zerlegen. Die Kapellen hinterlassen bei Abschuss keine Beute. Dritter Abschnitt - Factory Zone thumb|Digital Complex - Factory ZoneMan landet an einer Blood Booster Factory; sie wird von zwei Silos begleitet. Die Strukturen wurden in einem grünen, pulsierendem Nebel verankert. In diesem Abschnitt sind die Gegner erst einmal passiv. '''Gegner' *3 Battleships - Blood Raider Gate Guard (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *2-3 Elite Cruiser - Blood Raider Gate Guard (Elder Corpum Arch Templar/Revenant/Sage) - NOS/Tracking Disruptor *4 Battleships - Blood Raider Security Guard (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *1 Battleships - Blood Raider Soul Reaper (Corpus Pope) In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 6 Component Bins, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann. Nach jedem Knackvorgang (erfloglos oder erfolgreich) erscheint jeweils eine kleine Gruppe Verteidiger. Meldung: Blood Raider ships have entered the room to protect their assets. *2-3 Elite Frigates - Blood Raider Ambusher (Elder Corpii Engraver/Reaver) *2-3 Frigates - Blood Raider Ambusher (Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) Mögliche Beute: *Standard Mindflood Booster BPC *Standard Mindflood Booster Reaction "Greenprint" *Angel Cartel Dust (Scherzgegenstand) *Flower Power Powder (Scherzgegenstand) *Free Sample (Scherzgegenstand) *Seasoned Dandruff (Scherzgegenstand) *Sweet Leaves (Scherzgegenstand) *Test Bong (Scherzgegenstand) Diese Component Bins vertragen beliebig viele erfolglose Knackversuche, im Gegensatz zu den normalen Data Sites platzen sie nicht ''nach einem zweiten erfolglosen Knackvesuch. Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor ''Gate to Research Zone Sowohl die Fabrik als auch die Silos können abgeschossen werden. Die Fabrik hinterlässt einen Container mit ein paar Modulen und etwas Munition, aber es lohnt sich nicht, deswegen Zeit und Munition für den Abschuss zu verschwenden. Vierter Abschnitt - Research Zone thumb|Digital Complex - Research Zone Erste Welle *2-3 Battleships - Blood Raider Tutor (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *2-3 Elite Crusier - Blood Raider Tutor (Elder Corpum Revenant/Sage) - NOS *2-3 Elite Frigates - Blood Raider Tutor (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) *2 Destroyer - Blood Raider Tutor (Corpior Cleric/Friar) Zweite Welle - sobald man ein Schiff aus Welle 1 beschiesst Meldung: Your intrustion has brought a strong Blood Raider patrol squad to the scene. Prepare to fight! *8-10 Battleships - Blood Raider Ambusher (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *2-3 Elite Crusier - Blood Raider Tutor (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *2-3 Elite Frigates - Blood Raider Tutor (Elder Corpii Follower/Upholder/Worshipper) - web/scramble In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 5 Science Labs, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *BPC Improved Mindflood Booster *BPC Strong Mindflood Booster *Improved Mindflood Booster Reaction "Greenprint" *Booster Pack (Scherzgegenstand) *Cold Turkey (Scherzgegenstand) *Divine Opium (Scherzgegenstand) *Purple Haze (Scherzgegenstand) *Speedometer (Scherzgegenstand) *Swirling Color-cards (Scherzgegenstand) Diese Science Labs vertragen beliebig viele erfolglose Knackversuche, im Gegensatz zu den normalen Data Sites platzen sie ''nicht ''nach einem zweiten erfolglosen Knackvesuch. Die Cathedral of Divine Inspiration und die 2 Labore können abgeschossen werden. Die Kathedrale hinterlässt etliche (z.T. illegale) Trade Goods, z.B. Sklaven. Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site